Oklahoma
|adoption=2 April 1925 (state name added in 1941) |image2=520px-Standard of the Governor of Oklahoma With Fringe.svg.png |border2= |caption2=Standard of the Governor of Oklahoma |adoption2=1957 |NAVA score=4.78 |NAVA rank=39th |FotW=us-ok }} The flag of the state of Oklahoma consists of a traditional buffalo-skin shield with seven eagle feathers on a sky blue field. The Osage shield is covered by two symbols of peace: the representing , and the representing European Americans. Six golden brown crosses, Native American symbols for stars, are spaced on the shield. The blue field is inspired by the flag adopted by the tribe in 1860 and carried though the . The blue field also represents devotion. The shield surmounted by the calumet and olive branch represents defensive or protective warfare, showing a love of peace by a united people. The of Oklahoma consists of the surrounded by five white stars on a green background. The flag has a golden fringe around its edges. Historical Flag of Oklahoma Oklahoma's first flag was adopted in 1911, four years after statehood. Taking the colors red, white, and blue from the flag of the United States, the flag featured a large centered white star fimbriated in blue on a red field. The number 46 was written in blue inside the star, as Oklahoma was the forty-sixth state to join the Union. 800px-Flag of Oklahoma (1911–1925).svg.png|Flag of Oklahoma, 1911-1925 1924-1941.png|1925 to 1941 Design had no text till 1941. 1941 1988.png|1941 to 1988 Color changed as well as adding text. 1988 2006.png|1988 to 2006 Base field color more like steel blue. Proposals for a New Flag of Oklahoma OK Flag Proposal AlienSquid 1.png|OK Flag Proposal "AlienSquid 1" OK Flag Proposal AlienSquid 2.png|OK Flag Proposal "AlienSquid 2" OK Flag Proposal Andy Rash.svg|OK Flag Proposal "Andy Rash" OK Flag Proposal Sammy.png|OK Flag Proposal "Sammy" OK Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|OK Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" OK Flag Proposal Tibbetts.png|OK Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" Flag of Oklahoma 2.png|OK Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Oklahoma State Flag Proposal Remix Design No 1 By Stephen Richard Barlow 17 AuG 2014 at 1133hrs cst.png|Oklahoma State Flag Proposal Remix Design No. 1 By: Stephen Richard Barlow 17 AuG 2014 OK Flag Proposal Rebranding America.png|OK Flag Proposal "Rebranding America" OK Flag Proposal lizard-socks.png|OK Flag Proposal "lizard-socks" OK Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|OK Flag Proposal "BigRed618" US-OK flag proposal Hans 1.png| US-OK flag proposal Hans 2.png| US-OK flag proposal Hans 3.png| US-OK flag proposal Hans 4.png| Oklahoma.png|Oklahoma State Flag Simplistic Proposal. The split star in the middle represents the two symbols of peace—the olive branch and the peace pipe—on the state’s current flag. It also represents the coming together of two nations, the Europeans and Native Americans. The “O” is the element tying them together. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. OK flag proposal Ed Mitchell 2.png|Updated Oklahoma state flag proposal by Ed Mitchell. 2016. Oklahoma1 By Buddhafy.png|Oklahoma Flag Proposal by Buddhafy. 2014. Oklahoma2 By Buddhafy.png|Oklahoma Flag Proposal 2 by Buddhafy. 2014. New Oklahoma flag.png|Oklahoma heritage flag, by Will Allen King. 36Oklahoma5theye.png|OK flag proposal by 5thEye Oklahoma Nebuly bare.png|Oklahoma State Flag - Redesign Proposal to remove complex detail. By RottenAli. File:US-OK flag proposal Tim Ritz (textless).png|Oklahoma flag proposal by Tim Ritz. Textless version. Oklahoma.jpg|Oklahoma state flag proposed by Ken Morton Final 6 results.png|U.S. State Flags Monthly Competition August 2018. Francis2011.png|"The blue background has been replaced with a red one and the dream catcher has been simplified and off-centered." Design by Francis Hayes (reddit u/Francis2011) Winner of the US State Flag competition Aug 2018. Oklahoma Redesign.png|Redesign by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) OK_PNG.png|My version a design by Hans. The white and green are the colors of the state and represent the white man pioneers who founded the state. The red and white represent the Native American bloodshed leading up to the state's founding. The cross represented here, both a symbol of Christian and Native American spirituality, is joined to represent the unification of two cultures within one state. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Oklahoma New Flag.png|OK Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge" Proposal_Flag_of_Oklahoma_symbolize.svg|Proposal for a flag for Oklahoma. The shield is represented by a large circle, the seven feathers are represented by seven white stripes on the side of the flag. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Oklahoma - Blue.png|Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) Category:Oklahoma Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History